Hogwarts read harry becomes erebuse Rewrite Book 1
by musabbir.noor
Summary: This is a original fanfiction series in an alternate universe. In case your wondering, I had a similar story. This one is better. Dark, Powerful, Slytherin, wrong bwl, evil, orphanage. Original!
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is the same as my other story's**

It was the fifth year that Harry Potter and his brother Daniel Potter, the brat, sorry,_ boy _who lived, came to Hogwarts.

The ministry of magic refused to believe that Voldemort was back, and was trying to discredit Dumbledore and Daniel.

That was fine by Harry. He was a fifth year Slytherin. He had no desire to become a death eater. Why should he? Why go around serving a hypocritical half blood? Was it for the privilege of kissing his robes? Or perhaps for the daily dose of curiactuse?

He intended to become a new Dark Lord. He named himself Erebuse, after the Greek god of darkness. His followers were known as Shadow knights. A prophecy, made by the first Dark Lord, Morgan La Fay, spoke of a wizard that would be the dark version of Merlin. He would succede where others failed. Harry believed this to be about himself he planned on stealing the prophecy from the department of mystery. He and Merlin were the only wizards that had Mental Magical Manipulation (M.M.M). It was the ability to be control and order his magic with his mind.

Anyhow, they were all seated on the great hall. A good number of the order and high ranking ministry official were seated on the high table with the teachers. Harry's parents were among the order members. Daimen smiled and waved at them while harry sent them a death glare.

A somber Dumbledore stood up "Classes will be canceled-"

The students cheered.

"to read books-"

The students groaned.

"from the future-"

This perked intrest.

"about the life of Harry Potter."

Now everyone was interested. None more than Harrys parents. They can finally say they know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore started reading "Abandoned""

People started muttering "What was abandoned?" Lily made the connection and looked down.

**Harrys day had started okay. He had made his own breakfast-**

Pindrop silence not many people would let a child cook, before 13.

Malfoy broke the silence "How old were you?"

James finally realizing what was going on slumped down low. Ready to go under the table at moments notice.

"The book will say" Harry replied. He was going to enjoy ruining the Potter reputation. Bitter sweet revenge.

**-never mind that he was 4 years old.**

"You let a 4 year old cook?" a Hufflepuff 7th year asked in disbelief.

Rita Skeeter and Umbridge scribbled away. This book was the perfect opportunity to discredit the Potters.

James and Lily looked down red.

Harry took advantage of this and put in "Nah, they just forgot they had another son, so I had to use my common sense to survive."

Before the situation could escalated Dumbledore started reading again.

**They obviously favored Daniel. You would think Lily and James-**

Said people frowned at the use of names.

**-would remember they had another son. The only time I see those two was while walking through the hall.**

Everyone frowned**.**

**Harry looked around making sure no one was watching. **

Everyone leaned forward, eager to see what he was about to do.

**He waved his hand over the dish and muttered "Scourgify."**

"Not going to work" Dumbledore said leaning back. Daniel nodded. All the fools that worshipped them did the same.

**The plate cleaned itself- **

Dumbledore comically fell out of his chair and Daniel looked like a goldfish. Everyone was to shocked to laugh. A 4 year old performing wandless magic.

**Harry placed the dish in its place and ran into his room. It was 1/4 of Daimens room.**

"Jealous much" Daimen taunted.

The Slytherins at him and he shrunk back. Harry didn't bother answering him.

**Harry shrugged it of. He was in a great mood. Nothing would spoil it. **

"What are you so happy about" Draco asked curious.

**He never went to Diagon alley before.**

Lily frowned trying to remember taking him anywhere.

**He wold pretty much walk out the front door. No one would notice. They never did.**

Every one felt bad for Harry. James and Lily felt guilty. Daimen was starting to pity his brother.

**He was about to walk out the door when a voice stopped him. Lily's voice. Strangest thing was that it was talking to _him_. **

**"Harry, come here" **

Everyone sucked in a breath. Most of them were thinking 'what know'.

**Harry walked into the room. To his surprise, there was not only his mother, but also his father and Dumbledore.**

Lily, James, and Dumbledore remembered this braced themselves for the screaming that was sure to follow.

**"Harry we have to send you away" James stated not even pretending to care.**

Everyone looked horrified. How can someone be so cruel.

Lily burst into tears muttering "I'm sorry" over and over. The sight made Harry smile.

**"See you're a squib. In order to protect you we're going to send you to your aunt. Professor Dumbledore will take you".**

**'I'm not a sqib' he thought. 'If I bring it up, I will most likely be able to stay but, these people would give me away for such a little thing. I can stay alive. Anywhere is better then here.' **

No one dared interrupt to eager to see what would.

**Dumbledore held out his hand. Side apparation. With out saying good bye I took it. **

**"This is your aunts house" Dumbledore informed him before leaving.**

" You just left him" Professor Mcgongal asked incredulous.

**He took a deep breath and knocked.**

Lily hid under the table. This would be bad.

**A fat woman with twice a neck-**

Some people laughed.

**opened the door. "Hello may I help you" she asked.**

**"I'm looking for my aunt. She lives here. My mom is Lily Potter nee Evans-"**

**This was as far as he got. Her face was the color of poridge she grabbed him roughly and dragged him inside.  
**

People tensed realizing just how bad Harry had it. He was just abandoned. Know this woman, didn't seem so nice either.

**"Vernon" she yelled.**

**A fat man with no neck appeared. **

People were to tense to laugh.

**"Who is he" Vernon asked looking at Harry.**

**"Abnormal spawn of my freak sister."**

Everyone was a bit disgusted by these muggles.

**"What do we do with it" Vernon asked.**

_"It" _some people asked.

**"We take it to the orphanage tomorrow." Petunia decided.**

"They would give you up like that" a stunned Umbridge asked. "Muggles are disgusting creatures." Harry stated calmly. Most of the room agreed at this point.


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen angel

****James started reading "Fallen angels"

**7 years later...**

"Big time skip" some one remarked.

**Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were walking up the steps to St. Mary's Orphanage. They wanted to know how Haary was a wizard and reinform him about the wizarding world. **

Lily and James were saddened by the reminder that they abandoned Harry. Everyone, besides Gryfindorks, glared at the couple.

**Upon entering they were greeted by a stern looking women "Hello, how may I help you?"**

Straight to the point" Malfoy remarked.

**"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Brown, who, I believe, is the matron here?"**

**"Come in, she's on 'er way."**

**"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand, once Mrs. Brown arrived.**

**"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Harry Potter and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.**

**"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Brown.**

Harry looked disgusted by the thought.

**"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore.**

Harry snorted "For a teacher you don't do much teaching" he remarked. Dumbledore picked up on the hidden meaning and looked down. The Gryfindorks glared at Harry.

"I** have come to offer Harry a place at my school."**

**"What school's this, then?"**

**"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.**

"You told a muggle the name of Hogwarts" Fudge asked. Plotting to use this for his next political attack.

Dumbledore nodded.

**"And how come you're interested in Harry?"**

**"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."**

**"Ah, so he won a scholarship. I can see how. Brilliant student. He never got less than a perfect score."**

"Even in the muggle world" Blaise said shaking his head.

**Saving himself the trouble of explaining Dumbledore nodded.**

**"Here," said Dumbledore, handing her a charmed paper "I think this will make everything clear."**

"Aha, bewitching muggle artifacts are we?" Fudge said accusingly.

"Parchment hardly counts. we have self note taking quills don't we?" Dumbledore said lightly. Fudge grumbled unhappily.

**Mrs. Browns eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.**

**"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.**

Tired of making accusations Fudge whispered something to Percy who actively started taking notes to use against Dumbledore.

**"Er-may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.**

**"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.**

**It soon became clear that Mrs. Brown was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.**

**"I was wondering whether you could tell me Harry Potter's history? Did strange things happen around him?"**

Harry raised an eyebrow but, didn't comment.

**Mrs. Brown nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.**

**Mrs. Brown helped herself, almost absent-mindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy." **

"Really last time I checked he didn't have a sense of humor or was she referring to your looks" Daniel mocked.

"Bad looks run in the family, but I'm an exception to every rule know aren't I" Harry shot back smugly. The Slytherins roared with laughter while the Gryfindorks glared.

James and Daniel turned red but, bit there tong.

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be. **

"Even Dumbledore agrees." Daniel said triumphantly.

"One mad man agrees with another. Proves that your of your rocker." Harry retorted.

1/10 of he population glared at him. The others voiced there approval and nodded.

**"Well, he -"**

**But Mrs. Brown pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.**

**"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"**

**"Definitely," said Dumbledore.**

**"And nothing I say can change that?"**

**"Nothing," said Dumbledore.**

**"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"**

**"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore. Starting to get worried.**

'What could be so bad" most people wondered.

**"He frightens other children" Mrs Brown said.**

**"You mean he is a bully?" asked Snape, biting back a growl. He despised bully's. Like father like son. **

"Don't you dare compare me to them" Harry told Snape in a cold voice. Snape shivered. Most people did. But, they found it reasonable. After all, _that_ family gave him away.

**"No," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, " well he might be know. I'll have to start from the beginning to explain."**

Most people leaned foward in anticipation. Others leaned back unsure. Harry's life was filled with horror or so it seemed. They weren't sure if they wanted to know.

**She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.**

**"Please do" Dumbledore said presently.**

**"When he arrived here at 4, he was handsome. His mind brilliant. All the adults appraised him. Eventually the other kids got jealous. They started to bully him. He had no friends. At first it was verbal. Then it became physical. They messed up his clothes. One time I suspect they locked him up in the basement. They also killed his pet snake. " **

By the end even the Gryffindorks looked horrified. They were rethinking there views on muggles. If they were all like this... They didn't even want to think about it.

**Dumbledore felt bad for him.**

****Bad is all you feel. You practically caused all this a Slytherin 3rd year shouted. Dumbledore hung his head in shame.

**"But then he changed. He started fighting back. Some how, he managed to break Bill Sues, the main bully, arm." Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin. **

**She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady.**

**"There were other incidents. One where 2 kids who ridiculed him went missing. Another one was locked into the basement. Whatever happened, the kid came out. Then he was scared of his own shadow. Harry was a true fallen angel." Mrs Brown finished sadly.**

****"They deserved it. They all deserved it." Harry said. No one bothered arguing.

Who knows what might have happened the matron forgot to mention?

** Dumbledore and Snape was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?".**

**"Very much," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Snape got up.**

"No doubt" Fudge said nastily. Eager to see the results.

**She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. There was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.**

"Duh" Harry said.

**"Here we are," said Mrs. Brown, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.**

**"Harry? You've got visitors. This is Mr. Dumblerdore and Mr. Snape. He's come to tell you-well, I'll let him do it."**

**As soon as they entered the room and saw Harry, both Dumbledore and Snape had to make an effort to hide their shock. Normally, when they thought about Harry Potter, both of them imagined a clone of James but with Lily's eyes, they were prepared for little changes but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw, and both immediately understood what Mrs. Brown meant by fallen angel.**

**Sitting on the window seat, with his back against the wall, his left leg stretched in front of him and his right leg bent against his chest, with his right arm against his knee and a book in his left hand, his head inclined a little to the side and hair as dark as night framing his aristocratic face, that was almost completely from the Black's, you could tell he was a Potter, but some characteristics were pure Black, obviously inherited from his paternal grand-mother who was a Black, he also had traces from the Malfoy's and the Rosier's whom had married Potter's along the line, Dumbledore recalled that his great-grand-mother had been the only girl from the Rosier's. Apparently Harry inherited traces from several lines, giving origin to a beauty without precedent.**

**Snape saw that too, but he didn't forget Lily Potter that was considered the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts in her time. And when the sun shined on Harry's hair he didn't miss the blood red sheen it had. But what surprised him the most were his eyes, they may have been the same shape as Lily's but the color was nothing like it. Neither of them could stop the shiver that went down their spine when they looked at eyes the color of death, eyes the exact same color as the 'Avada Kedavra'.**

Girls agreed that he was handsome. It was obvious.

**"How do you do, Harry?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.**

**Harry finally recognized the man and glared at him.  
**

**"I am Professor Dumbledore."**

**Harry continued to glare. Harry managed to control himself **

**"You are going to Hogwarts"**

**"Okay, proffessor, just one question**** how will I pay. I haven't got any money."**

**"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "Your parents-**

**Harry interpreted " I haven't got parents. That's why I'm in this lovely orphanage" the insult was clear. The tone however, was perfectly innocent.**

**"Lily and James" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the insult "set up a trust fund for you upon birth." Harry was then given a key to his vault.**

**"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything -"**

**"You're coming with me?" asked Harry, horrified by the thought.**

**"Certainly, if you -"**

**"I don't need you," Harry entered. He hoped to lose Dumbledore "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley-sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.**

**Harry thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying him, but was relived when he did not. Instead he gave Harry the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling him exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you-non-magical people, that is-will not. Ask for Tom the barman-easy enough to remember****"**

"Thats it" James finished.


End file.
